greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
What You Do for Love
Pete is being honest to Lisa and questions their relationship, Coop and Sam deal with a teacher and a student who are having sex, while Naomi is being offered her dream job. Addison and Noah are brought together by a pregnant woman with a heart condition and Sheldon takes a stand on his relationship with Violet. Full Summary As the episode opens, a flashback is seen of Addison kissing Noah. The scene then cuts to Violet and Coop doing a breathing exercise. Charlotte walks in and gives Cooper an ultimatum: if he doesn't come to the room by the time she is naked, they won't have sex. Cooper tells Violet she is just bluffing, but after Charlotte takes off her shirt and throws it to the floor, he leaves Violet and runs to the bedroom. Now in the practice, Addison enters a room where Janine, a pregnant woman, lies with her brother-in-law Malcolm, a nurse, by her side. Malcolm is the one that is always with her, since her husband Phillip is very busy at work. He loves her a lot and seems to be in love with her, as shown by the way he talks to her. As an upside, Phillip is promising her a bigger budget for the baby's room. Dell comes in and apologizes for being late, again. Addison tells him they will discuss the matter later. Janine tells her that she has been short of breath for a week and that she thinks it may be gestational diabetes related, since her husband is diabetic, but Addison disagrees since her blood sugar levels are fine and there is no association between her breathing problem and diabetes. Janine's lungs have some fluid, so they call an ambulance and head to the hospital. They take Janine to a room and Addison discovers that Noah was the heart surgeon assigned for her case. He didn't know it was her case too; he just answered to the page. The ECHO showed that Janine is suffering from diffuse myocardial dysfunction and one of her heart walls is barely moving, putting both mom and baby in the risk of dying. Naomi is having dinner with a man, William, and they start talking about HMO's. Naomi soon tells him her practice would never join one, but William tells her neither would him. He tells her that he is very rich, but that he watched his best friend die over the last year due to ALS. He says both medicine and him failed, hinting that he is now aware the money doesn't buy health. As a result, he wants to create a leading medical practice. He tells her he isn't in the position to discuss details, but he wants Naomi to run it. She is very flattered, but when she's about to decline the offer, he tells her he has been researching and has found out the following: Naomi is one of the best fertility specialists, she built one of the first whole wellness medical practices, but has been dealing with financial problems and struggling with internal power issues, so the practice isn't hers anymore. She answers by saying the practice is still hers, but he quickly retaliates by pointing out all the benefits she could miss out on if she doesn't accept. The only thing he needs is for her to be the head of the practice, she can hire the doctors and make it work her way, but there's a problem. Naomi can't leave Oceanside Wellness; she built it from the ground up with Sam and leaving it is not an option for her. Then, their ordered dishes arrive, interrupting the conversation. Back in the practice, Naomi is making a coffee for herself and Sam comes in. He asks her out for lunch so they can figure out some schedules due to Maya's desire of going somewhere else for her summer vacation. She sets the appointment for tomorrow, since she is meeting William again, but she tells him she's just busy. He thinks she is having dinner with Duncan, but she denies so too. As she leaves, Sam is delivered a patient's result and it turns out his patient Donna, a teacher, has an UTI and also tested positive for chlamydia. It is treatable, so Sam prescribes her Sulfa for the UTI and Doxycycline for the STD. After he inquires her about the possible contraction of the disease, she tells him her husband Bill Keating has been cheating on her. Sam tries to offer her some help, but she turns the offer down, asks for the prescription and flees the scene. Pete is in the hallway walking Lisa and Ben out when Ben almost crashes into Violet. He apologizes and continues, while Pete introduces Violet and Lisa. They greet each other and talk about the joys of parenting and children. Lisa says good bye and leaves. Back in the hospital, Malcolm and Phillip are with Janine and they ask Addison and Noah questions about her condition. Janine's heart is basically not working and it is worsened because the pregnancy is causing her heart to work harder. The damage on her heart is irreversible. Phillip blames Malcolm for it and says that he should have seen it since he is a nurse, but Malcolm defends himself by saying he is her husband and should pay more attention to her. Bottom line is Janine needs a heart transplant and she should consider termination, which could buy her more time. Phillip agrees with this, but she says she can't terminate her pregnancy. It's her baby and it's alive and her baby kicks her. She isn't able to let go of that. Cooper is seen entering the hospital with a patient of his, Bobby Douglas. He is having a severe allergic reaction due to his SJS and Dr. Freedman orders the nurse to check his pocket to see what he has been exposed to. His parents arrive at the same time as Donna, Bobby's teacher, does, much to the surprise of Mr. and Mrs. Douglas. Sam shows up and is shocked to see Donna in the hospital. She tells Sam she passed on the sulfa and chlamydia medication to Bobby and he should tell the nurse what that contains, hinting that she is sleeping with Bobby. In the practice's kitchen, Coop, Sam and Naomi discuss the situation. Sam defends Donna, while Naomi says she has no sympathy for her. Bobby told his parents that a friend passed him the pill so he could stay awake for studying, to prevent them from knowing what his teacher and him have been up to. Naomi states it is statutory rape, and that Bobby made the first move or is going to turn 18 in a few months neither absolves her from the charges nor absolves his responsibility of reporting it to the police. She uses an example of Maya and a 35 year old teacher, but he quickly evades the question saying that it is different because she's a girl, much to the disagree of Cooper, who says it should not be different. As a long as Donna doesn't see Bobby again, they won't do anything that could threat her. Malcom expresses to Addison that even if Janine gets better, Phillip won't look after her. He feels Phillip doesn't take good care of her; he is in the lobby with his blackberry, while his baby and wife are at the risk of dying. Noah and Phillip then show up, talking about the transplant. Janine is at the top of the list and Phillip thinks it shouldn't be that hard, since her blood type is O -, a very common one. As a matter of fact, he is also O -. However, supply is a lot lower than demand and Phillip feels like he can do nothing for her. "If I could give her my heart," he says desperately. Addison comforts him as they hear that Janine has 48 hours to get the heart, or both her and the baby can die. Violet likes Lisa and thinks she's cute. Pete however, feels bad because Violet may be carrying his baby, and he didn't tell Lisa. Violet thinks he shouldn't tell her. Despite her being fine with her situation, she thinks he shouldn't tell before there is anything to tell. Sheldon walks in with a big flower arrangement and Pete leaves to let the two talk. It turns out the flowers were for Sheldon, from a patient, Anita. She fell in love with a co-worker but she is extremely shy, so a few months ago she went to Sheldon so he could help her be more expressive. She then realized how easy it was talking to Sheldon and channeled the love to him. He says it's classic transference and Violet agrees in a redundant way. He makes it clear that a woman can fall in love with him because of something other than a therapeutic mistake. She asks him if he loves her too, but he says it is not counter transference. He just wanted to talk to a colleague about it. Music *''"I'll Be Around"'' - The Spinners *''"Carry The Weight"'' - Denison Witmer *''"When She's Near"'' - Fiction Family Notes *Episode trivia. Quotes *3 quotes from the episode. Cast Medical Staff *Kate Walsh ... Addison Forbes Montgomery *Tim Daly ... Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald ... Naomi Bennett *KaDee Strickland ... Charlotte King *Chris Lowell ... Dell Parker *Taye Diggs ... Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman ... Violet Turner *Brian Benben ... Sheldon Wallace *Paul Adelstein ... Cooper Freedman *Josh Hopkins ... Noah Barnes Patients and relatives *Max Burkholder ... Ben King *Melinda Page Hamilton ... Donna Keating *Meghan Holaway ... Barbara Douglas *Adam Lazarre-White ... Phillip *Charlie McDermott ... Bobby Douglas *Idina Menzel ... Lisa King *Elise Neal ... Janine *Tim Quill ... Ted Douglas *Mathew St. Patrick ... Malcolm Family/Friends *James Morrison ... William White Category:All Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes